The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla, a member of the Hydrangeaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘GRIFFHY-01’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant. The cultivar originated from a naturally occurring, non-induced branch mutation of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Penny Mac’ (not patented) in 2015, in Watkinsville, Ga. and was selected and continually evaluated for foliage color, growth habit, and floral characteristics.
‘GRIFFHY-01’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings since 2015 in Watkinsville, Ga. The characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true to type in successive vegetative generations.